


Drunken Snuggles

by dandelionsandsunshine



Series: Patchwork [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Head Boy James Potter, Head Girl Lily Evans Potter, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionsandsunshine/pseuds/dandelionsandsunshine
Summary: A drunk Lily Evans falls asleep in the Gryffindor Common Room with James. There are consequences.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Patchwork [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198742
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Drunken Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Funbunnypotter26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funbunnypotter26/gifts).



> “You’ve got that whole drunken-sway thing going on.”  
> for @funbunnypotter26! thank you for sending me my first message on Tumblr <3

“I _hate_ you.”

James slung an arm under Lily’s arm and around her back, pulling her closer to him. “Yes, I know.”

“No, you _don’t_ knowww,” Lily drawled, fiery red hair fallen out of her braid, stumbling on the Gryffindor Common Room carpet. “I _do_ hate you. I’m breaking up with you.”

James paused mid-step, his grip on her loosening.

“Lily...?”

“Oh, don’t look at me like that! What’s a girl gonna do when a bloke looks at her like that? _Stop_ , I’m not giving you my first-bornnn,” Lily whined, throwing herself at James, who didn’t even catch her. She let out an annoyed huff. “That’s it, we’re broken up for good!”

James’ face heated up but his lips twitched. Merlin, this girl was even more lovable when she was drunk. “Um, Lily, we’re not even dating?”

Lily seemed nonplussed by his point and shrugged it off, dragging him to one of the red couches.

It was past midnight and no one else was in the Common Room — James had made sure that no stray fifth-years studying for OWLS were there to witness a very drunk Lily. She would have had his head.

Well, she would have his head _after_ she recovered from the nasty hangover she was bound to have tomorrow. Really, she had had way too much to drink.

“Maybe I should wake up Mary and she’ll get you to bed. You’ve got that whole drunken-sway thing going on and I don’t trust that you’ll be able to walk up the stairs.”

Lily groaned, settling down on the couch and throwing her head onto James’ shoulder. “Noooo, she’ll be so _mad_ at me! Mary’s a monster when she doesn’t get enough sleep. A bloody _monster_!”

James rolled his eyes with a small smirk. “There’s no way you’ll be able to get to your dorm by yourself.”

Lily murmured in agreement, snuggling up to his body. James felt heat blossom from everywhere she touched him. It was a flare of electricity flitting down every inch of his body.

They had never really been this close to each other before. Sure, they’d brushed shoulders and bumped hands, but never had Lily thrown herself onto him and tucked her body into his, burying her face in his uniform.

James pulled her closer, resting his hand on her upper back and his other on the couch armrest.

“I’ll just sleep with you, then,” Lily said, most of it muffled by his shirt.

If Lily had been sober James would have cracked a suggestive joke with a large smirk on his face (”Already, Evans? We haven’t even been on a first date!”) but she was filthy drunk and wouldn’t remember saying it anyway, so he figured he would save his quips for later.

“Fine. Tomorrow’s a Saturday, anyways.”

What James wasn’t saying was that _of course_ he would say yes to letting Lily Evans fall asleep on top of him on a Gryffindor Common Room couch, even if it meant enduring endless teasing from Sirius.

What else would a bloke that was in bloody _love_ with her say?

James let his fingers gently stroke her head, pulling her hair back and running a hand through it.

They sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes as James found himself nodding away, sure that Lily had already fallen asleep, when her voice interrupted his dozing.

“You’re a good boyfriend,” She murmured quietly, and James watched as her peaceful face rearranged itself and her breathing slowed. She was finally asleep.

“I know,” James said with a small smile, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “And you’re an adorable girlfriend.”

* * *

The next morning, James and Lily were found tangled up in each other by a very surprised sixth-year prefect named Eloise, who immediately went to call her dormmates, all of them notorious for spreading gossip throughout Hogwarts.

By the time they woke up there was an audience of almost a dozen giggling Gryffindors from various years, including a smirking Mary MacDonald and the Marauders, who had different reactions ranging from howling with laughter (Sirius, obviously) to leaning against the wall with a knowing smile (Remus) and chatting up some sixth-years for the story (Peter).

However, all of them burst into laughter when the two disgruntled and sleepy Heads woke up to find a crowd watching them sleep.

After they finally shooed everyone away and ran up to their dorms to hide from the mob without so much as a parting glance between each other, Lily and James both _independently_ decided not to go down for breakfast. Lily knew she wouldn’t be able to bear the teasing smirks from everyone (and also the teasing smirk from _him_ ) while James figured that Lily would be too embarrassed to say anything to him and it would be better if he let the gossip cool down.

What neither of them counted on was for the _other_ to do the same.

Obviously, when the entire school (yes, the _entire_ school — the Gryffindor sixth-year girls were awful with secrets) realized neither of them had come down, they assumed the logical explanation: Lily and James were snogging in a dorm.

That certainly wasn’t what was happening, but how were they to know that James Potter was lying in his bed, smiling widely up at the ceiling, or that Lily Evans was sitting on the floor facing her wall, her face as red as her hair as she remembered his lips on her cheek?


End file.
